


Good Advice

by tygermine



Series: Merthur Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tygermine/pseuds/tygermine
Summary: Arthur is usually a paragon of self control





	Good Advice

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my drabble from the Camelot Drabble Comm on LJ.  
> Prompt: Temptation

Usually, Arthur was the paragon of self control. Usually, Arthur would first consider all the pros and cons of a course of action. Usually, he could resist.

_Merlin moaned wantonly as Arthur licked his neck and nipped at the tendons._

See, usually, Arthur would first ask a guy out for a drink, then maybe supper, before inviting him home. But with Merlin, this plan didn't even start to form.

_Merlin squirmed, his hands pushing under Arthur's shirt and running up his back._

Arthur had spent a very long time just watching Merlin, which in itself wasn't a hardship. It was when he caught himself being drawn towards Merlin that he realised something was up.

Merlin was temptation embodied.

Arthur didn't stand a chance. It had taken a total of ten minutes from shaking hands hello to Arthur dragging Merlin into the nearest vacated room, pushing him up against a wall and giving in to every little dirty thing he wanted to do to Merlin.

As Merlin undid his belt and pulled his trousers down, Arthur decided that Oscar Wilde had it right all along.

Temptation was only good if you gave into it.


End file.
